Generally, a special space should be prepared in a beverage container to mix powder with beverage in the beverage container,
Korean utility model No. 118,156 discloses a structure for mixing different materials in the container. The structure is designed to mix the different materials in the container by pressing a punching pin. This has a problem in that the punching pin should be removed to drink the contents.
To solve this problem, a structure that is designed to allow contents stored in a special space to be dropt in the container when a cap coupled to the container is opened. This has a problem in that it is difficult to drink the beverage.